Erin
Erin is a eccentric, energetic, kind-hearted toon girl. She's known as the Savior for reforming Sunset Shimmer and Discord and defeating Chrysalis, Chase Young (even though it was Pepper who killed him), and the Red Kingdom. She's plays the role of Dorothy Gale and Alice in Topsiez and Weirdoland respectively. Personality She is childish, sensitive, easily frustrated, bad tempered, stubborn, hardheaded tomboy. But she's sweet, kind, easily forgiven girl who can also be mature and responsible when needed. She maybe a tomboy but she also has a girly side. She tends to be mischievous, sadistic, sarcastic, and a smart-alec due to being a toon. She still tends to be naïve. Because of Erin's big heart, she can't bring herself to kill her enemies unless there was a reason. For example, she can't bring herself to kill Mal due to looking like Mike, much to Mal's amusement. She also has the power to reform people and tell who needs to be reformed or not. She also hates it when everyone argues, especially when the Queens argue over about the law and how to stop the Red Kingdom. Erin tends to be uncomfortable about being called Savior and a princess, due to not wanting all the attention or fame. She just wants to be known as Erin, nothing more or less. Mostly because she's afraid everyone would see her as a spotlight hogger and everyone would be jealous of her that she loses her closest friends. She still tends to use her authority to stop wrongdoers and can be grateful when people see her as a person. In Legends of Topsiez: Crystal Reflections, when Erin took rubies from Nui and became Lady Ribbon by using the rubies as accessories to her costume, Erin got corrupted and became more stubborn, over-protective, and more ruder and mean to her friends. However, she couldn't tell she was corrupted or not. Appearance In her world, Erin has brown hair, originally blonde, with a pink streak in a ponytail, glasses over her blue-grey eyes as she's near-sighted, and wears many outfits mostly in pink and blue, her favorite colors, styled tomboyish and/or girly. Erin pointed out the reason why she wears different outfits because she doesn't like wearing the same thing everyday like most toons. Being a toon, she's brighter then normal humans and has four fingers, a trait well-known to toons. She shifts between having long or shorter hair, though she prefers longer hair. She's also tall about 5'6, which she pointed it out to Princess Jessica when the latter said she thought the Savior would be taller then she expected. In Topsiez, her hair turns blonde with brown highlights and blue streaks and her eyes turn blue. Her outfit turns to the opposite color: pink turns blue and vice versa. Her first Topsiez outfit: a dark pink ribbon in her ponytail, a pink shirt, a hot magenta skirt with cerise hearts on the right side, black jeans, and black and hot magenta sneakers. In Topsiez her shirt is sky blue, her skirt was plain and jelly bean blue, jelly bean blue and white sneakers, and white jeans. Her dark pink ribbon is now rain drop blue. Unknown to her, she has her crescent moon necklace Luna gave her. Her second Topsiez outfit: she wears a pink short sleeve shirt blue long sleeves attached, blue capri, white socks, and rolled up ankle boots. She also has pink stud earrings, bubble and heart bracelet, bat keychain on her belt lop, and silver anklet with her name on it. In Topsez, her shirt becomes blue with white sleeves, blue stud earrings, purple capri, blue ankle boots, and white bat key chain. In her third Topsiez outfit: her hair is tied in a ponytail by a pink ribbon. Her top is a pink shirt dress with a magenta collar, a light blue belt, black jeans with more pockets on each side, magenta boots with blue soles. She's also wearing her bat earrings and lamp necklace Skullgal gave her, her senior ring and wedding ring. In Topsiez, her shirt dress's now light blue with a blue collar, her belt's pink, her black jeans are white, her boots are now blue with pink soles. Her bat earring is now a white bat, blue heart, and pink bubble, her lamp necklace's silver, her senior ring's gold, and her wedding ring's roses are silver. And just like the last times, she also has Luna's crescent necklace. In her fourth Topsiez outfit: she has a plain blue t-shirt, blue jeans, her black/pink sneakers, and a magenta utility belt holding my handheld digital assistant in a pocket with a silver button with genie lamp necklace, hearts with wing earrings, a Lovead, and wedding and senior ring. Also her hair became shorter. In Topsiez, her ponytail's longer. Her blue shirt turned pink, her demin pants turn magenta, her utility belt turned blue with the pocket's button golden, and her shoes turn white/blue. She also has her Luna locket. She also took her accessories off during the fourth visit. As Lady Ruby, her hair's tied in a braid by a ruby hairtie: She wears a red folded hat with radical red lines and sash with a ruby buckle and ruby gem holding her pink feather, a red mask, a black chocker with a ruby gem, a red cape with radical red inside cape held by a ruby, red rolled up gloves, black sleeves tied by red strings, a red dress with a black sweetheart-shaped line, belt with a ruby buckle, and skirt line, red leggings, and red roll up boots with radical red lines. In the Hearts Kingdom, her hair hair's in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon headband with a heart center. Her pink streak turns magenta and her glasses are pink rimmed. She also sports a black top dress with a pink heart on the side, a pink string tied around the top part, magenta skirt, and pink/magenta frilly sleeves over a pink long sleeve shirt, black pants, pink socks, and black slippers. She also has pink heart earrings. In Spades Kingdom, her hair's down with light purple streak center and under the bangs. Her glasses are blue rimmed and has spade earrings. She has a blue chocker, a purple top off-the shoulder shirt with elbow length shirt which has blue lines and blue frills cross the top holding a spade, a blue belt with a spade, a light blue skirt with blue frills, purple leggings, and blue tied on slippers with spades. In Clovers Kingdom, her hair are in small odangos with two skinny pigtails tied by clovers with yellow ribbons. They also have light green streaks. She wears a yellow jacket with clovers each side over a green shirt with matching skirt, green leggings, and yellow knee-length tied on boots with clovers on top. She also has clover earrings and her glasses are green rimmed. In Diamonds Kingdom, Her hair's pulled into a bun by a braid with a purple streak. Her hair strand was braided with a diamond hairclip and hair band. She sports a purple collared short sleeved shirt with a purple diamond, the top buttons unbutton revealing a black shirt, blue bracelets, a black belt with a purple diamond, black pants with one rolled up blue part, and black rolled up boots with purple diamond belts. Her glasses are purple rimmed and has blue diamond earrings. In the Red Kingdom, she has a short red dress, a red collar with a red dangling gem, red bracelets, and red sandals. She also has red dangling pearl earrings. Her glasses are red rimmed. Her hair turns blonde with a red streak and is down. Later on, she sports black leggings and matching boots. In the White Kingdom, she wears a white long dress with a sparkling top, a chest ribbon, white skirt with sparkling frills, and sparkling shoes. Her hair has a white streak and all is pulled into a ponytail. In the Joker Kingdom, Her hair's tied to the side and has multiple green streaks, an emerald star hairclip, and teal headband. She wears a green tunic with jade green trimming, slopping right sleeve, light green belt with a star buckle under a light green midriff tank-top, black-and-white two-toned leggings/stretchy pants, green elbow-length fingerless gloves, and light green boots with sheen green cuffs. She also has dangling emerlad star earrings, a sparkling sheen green necklace with an emerald star in the medallion, a sparkling sheen green bracelet with a emerald star. Trivia *Her stubborn and hardheadedness has gotten her in trouble so many times. *While she doesn't have her powers in Topsiez, she has them in Weirdoland. *Ironically, Erin has became a temporary member of the Emerald Thieves despite her family are cops and she's against rule breaking. *Erin wears more outfits then anyone in Topsiez and Weirdoland. She points out she's not those toons who wear the same thing everyday, thinking that's disgusting. Category:Characters Category:Female characters